Super Mario Odyssey Pointy Things
''Super Mario Odyssey 2 ''is game made by The Guava Team. Story The episode starts in Mushroom Kingdom in Peach Castle, Waluigi tell Wario that Baby Bowser drinked & turned & banged into Bowser Jr., then he smoke & he love weed. In bedroom, Mario & Bowsette have round. Mario tell Bowsette ready for second round. Then Bowsette shouts "HA! GAAAAY!" as go exit bedroom & he think Bowser, Bowser fling Super Crown into glass. Then Mario try to kick shoots Bowser into the sky. One day, Peach has kidnapped & Mario Bros. had to fling into Bonneton of Cap Kingdom. He ask Cappy & Helmer, the partner of Luigi. Then he turn into hat. He tells him that Bowser kidnaps Cappy sister, Tiara and used as Peach marriage headdress. When he go to Odyssey he meet Broodals, Mario & Luigi must fight Broodals. Then he headed to Nintendo Elementary of Educational Kingdom, Robloxian of Roblox Kingdom, Tostarena of Sand Kingdom, New Donk City of Metro Kingdom, Haunted Ghost of Haunted Kingdom, Then he go to Bowser Castle of Bowser Kingdom, Soon he see Peach & Bowser, Bowser tells Mario Bros. that he goes wedding on the United States. Then he see Madame Broode, he tell him you destroy & rude his Broodals. After Mario & Luigi fight him. You go to United States of America Kingdom, you jump into & explore sewer without dying & drowning. Then you breaks the Wedding Hall that guest looks Mario stop marriage between Bowser & Peach, he set floor as trap. He tells him you try to crashing the wedding & he give final boss. After defeat Bowser, the Binding Band will disappeared, make a good ending, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Cappy, Helmer & Tiara jump into a spark pylon. Then he falls out the Wedding Hall. Peach thanks Mario & Luigi for saving, then he pilots the Odyssey, sending 3 caps to Cap Kingdom. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Cappy * Helmer NPC & Enemies * Peach Toadstool * Pauline * Goomba * Koopa * Piranha Plant * Koopa Paratroopa * Nabbit Captures * Bird * Chain Chomp * Big Chain Chomp * Yellow Chain Chomp * T-Rex * Koopa * Nabbit * Car * Fish * Cheep Cheep * Frog * Piranha Plant * Gooma * Toad * Dodo * Bowser * Yoshi Boss * Broodals (Topper, Spewart, Hariet, Rango) * 8-bit Bowser * King Fish * Zombielotec * Bowser * Knucklotec * Cookatiel * 8-bit DK * Wingo * Madame Broode * Bowser (final boss) Trivia * This mark second appearance of Mario, Luigi, Peach & Cappy. This is first appearance of Helmer & Tiara. * It sequel to Super Mario Odyssey. * It parody of GNRPT (Guard n Retards: Pointy Thing), then i attach words called SMOPT after Kickstarter ends. * This time SMG4 show him how to see your cutscene, as crouch & jump. This glitch patched in V1.5 after kickstarter ends. Category:Games Category:Article Stubs